Margo
Margo (マーゴ, Maago) was a humanoid robotic boy who was extremely artistic and believed that you could leave your mark on history through art. He was crippled early on by the Ruin, causing him to lose his legs but he was not discouraged and continue to paint until his dying day. Physical Appearance Margo appeared to be an adolescent boy with pale skin and a strange feminine charm. He had long pink hair, a scar across his right eye (possibly from the Ruin) and bright ocean blue eyes. He wore a brown neck piece, a black shirt underneath a blue jacket and a long black skirt that covered his legs. He was crippled by the ruin, loosing the function of his legs and moves around using an automatic light brown wheelchair. Personality Margo was a very lighthearted, upbeat and optimistic boy who believed art was the key to his own happiness. His dream was to leave his own mark on history after he had been inspired by the past emperors of the World. He was always very kind to everyone, even those who threatened his happiness. Above all he was a boy with firm convictions in his own dreams which he was able to fulfill, with that in mind he was able to die peacefully and with a smile.Turn the Time Lived to Color Casshern Sins Margo's life before the Ruin is mostly unknown but he grew up in a city during the rule of Lord Braiking Boss. He believed that it was a time of Tyranny but a time of order as well, much unlike the world after the Ruin. Sometime after the start of the Ruin, the decay caused Mago to lose the function of his legs. With that he still decided to remain in the city he grew up in and repaint it in his own colors, the same way all the past emperors did.Turn the Time Lived to Color One day Margo met Casshern, though he was oblivious to his reputation. Margo was very surprised to find that he had not decayed at all from the Ruin and thought of him as his own work of art. He was also shocked to learn that Casshern had no memories of his past which inspired Margo to teach Casshern about the city, art, and its rulers. He taught Casshern about how art can be used to imprint their mark on history, just as all the past emperors have done.Turn the Time Lived to Color Casshern found himself so fascinated by Margo's teachings that he stuck around to see Margo complete his masterpiece, "The Silver Road that leads to the Sun." Margo had successfully repainted history with his art and lived out his desires only to hope for new ones, Margo always said that living in the now is better then worrying about the future.Turn the Time Lived to Color After Casshern left his side, Margo was attacked by Robots who envied his view on art and was nearly done in until Casshern returned to protect him. Unfortunately Margo was fatally injured causing his rust and ruin to accelerate his life span towards his demise. Margo left Casshern with his dying wish, to always remember Margo even if he never regained his memories, so that Margo could have proof of his existence inside Casshern. Margo then passed on feeling that he had lived his life to the fullest, dying peacefully on his final work of art.Turn the Time Lived to Color Appearances ''Casshern Sins 12. ''Turn the Time Lived to Color' References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character